The invention concerns a door fitting for the upper guidance of sliding doors which fitting includes a base body and at least one support element releasably arranged on the base body and also a sliding door with such a door fitting.
CN 202 418 140 U discloses this type of door fittings. The support element in this publication is supported on a profile rod within the door frame and, after installation of the base body is hooked into it.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a door fitting which can be easily installed and safely remains in its place.